Tied
by TintedElements
Summary: Hi! My name's Miku! I'm only six, but I want to tell you a story anyway although I'm not that good at it. It's about my two best friends, Rin and Len. Won't you listen to me for a little while? Written by Autzulfrost


Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid and this is a work of pure (fan)fiction.

* * *

I should have known, but how could anyone know when neither of them would _talk_?

Rin's nice, though. She smiles and she would nod happily sometimes. But when her brother shows up, it's really hard to talk to either of them.

Even though she's a girl and he's a guy it's kind of hard to tell them apart, you know?

That's why some people are _glad_that they only have one arm each. It's way easier to tell that way.

Len's the one with the left arm.

Rin's the one with the right arm.

Simple right?

I don't know how their parents chose their names, but it makes it even easier to remember.

Len starts with an L, so he's left-handed.

Rin starts with an R, so she's right-handed.

I live near their place and I've known them ever since I can remember, which is not very long since I'm not that old yet. I was late for school one day. The neighbour was talking with their mom.

It sounded like she really hated Len and she said it was his fault that Rin couldn't talk. She said he made Rin 'intellectually disabled'. What's that by the way?

I hurried to school after that.

In class I couldn't listen to the teacher because I thought maybe their mom was right. I mean she's an adult and their mom, right? Of course she would know. My mom always knows what's best for me, even if I don't get it sometimes.

Even though they don't talk, it's like they can talk through their eyes, you know? It's super awesome!

Anyway... After class she was waiting for Len outside the classroom, 'cause he's super slow at everything. So I decided to ask her why she didn't talk.

I got a real shock then.

The glare she gave me still gives me goosebumps when I think about it. It was like she was saying so many things at the same time.

'Why does it matter?'  
'It has nothing to do with you, go away.'  
'You didn't get this from my mom, did you?'  
'Have you been talking to her?'  
'Traitor.'

I didn't really get the rest of the things she was trying to tell me. So I tried telling her that our parents always know best and that maybe being so close to Len wasn't good for her.

The next look she gave me was way worse than the last one. And I couldn't even start guessing what it meant, 'cause she slapped me right after.

It was so unexpected that I fell down.

I didn't dare look her in the face for days after that. I realised that I had said something terrible. I mean, he _is_her brother and a twin no less. How could I ask her to stop being with him? Maybe, I wanted her more to myself so that she would smile more and talk to me more.

With her face I mean, I've never heard her voice. Ever.

When I got back home I looked up what 'intellectually disabled' means. And it really wasn't true at all! Len's a genius! He could solve complicated equations and remember long and complicated words! Maybe, he isn't good at sports and he's really slow in everything he does, but no one's saying he has to be fast right?

I apologised to Rin and Len after that.

But they didn't forgive me right away.

But we became friends again, so that made me really happy.

And after that they followed me to piano lesson one day. They were actually playing with me at my house, but I forgot I had lesson that day and so mom said they should tag along.

To tell you the truth, I didn't really like the piano.

But mom said it would help me 'coordinate' better, 'cause I used to be really clumsy.

Rin clapped a lot for me during the lesson. Well, I call it a clap, but it's more like 'patpat' on her knee.

But Len stayed still.

I could never tell what he was thinking. He's not like Rin at all.

Is it weird if I say that he's the more quiet one of the two? I know they don't make any noises at all, but that's the only word I know that could help you picture them.

After the lesson we went back to my place and Rin 'asked' me if she could try playing the piano.

I didn't know how she wanted to play, 'cause she only had one hand. But I gave her some of my first pieces and explained to her how to do it.

I think I started liking the piano after that.

She looked so excited and she was tugging Len's hand and pointing. But as usual no one said anything.

I thought they weren't going to play.

But then they did.

And I couldn't believe they'd never played before.

What's more, they were playing perfectly together. It was so awesome!

I quickly gave them a more difficult piece and they looked at it really hard for a while, but then they played that one too.

It sounded so good, too!

I was clapping and laughing so hard that my mom came out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

And she nearly dropped the dish she was wiping.

Later, after my friends went home, I asked my mom why she was so shocked.

She told me Len was deaf.

Deaf? What does that mean?

She told me he couldn't hear anything. Instead he had to read people's lips to know what they were saying.

I asked her if he could take medicines to hear again and she said he couldn't.

Rin's the sportive type. You'd think she wasn't as good as everyone else because she only has one hand, but she makes up for that with how fast she can run. Everyone in school knows, that's why she always gets picked first when we have sports. I always get picked last because I'm clumsy and I've got really long hair. I've got them tied up in pigtails, 'cause they'd touch the floor if I didn't.

When I think about it, they're really like exact opposites, you know? Like, if you stuck a piece of glass between them you would think it's a mirror. But they also have totally different characters. It's like they're... like... Pasta and tomato sauce! I like pasta and I like tomato sauce too. But I don't really like eating the pasta without the sauce and I think the sauce would be too sweet if I tried eating it without the pasta.

Something like that?

And you know, on my next birthday Rin and Len came over to my birthday party and Rin played happy birthday on the piano...

And Len?

He actually sang happy birthday to me!

I've never ever heard him say anything at all! It wasn't exactly pitch-perfect, but it was amazing! Everyone there was shocked and I think maybe it was strange for everyone because you know it was quiet for a while. And then some people started laughing.

Because they didn't know.

It was amazing you know? That he sang.

Because it must have been so difficult to learn how to even sing!

He was kind of embarrassed then. But I was so happy!

I told him so and he smiled at me. It was the first time I saw him smile.

For twins, they're quite strange you know? They never hold hands. But they're always beside each other.

Len's always on the left

Rin's always on the right.

So they can't hold hands.

When I went to their house in winter to play in the snow with them, we made two snowmen.

One for Rin on the right.

One for Len on the left.

Because is was their house, right? But we built them too closely together. And then the wind blew down a bunch of snow from the tree above the snowmen exactly in the middle between them.

And then it looked like a snowman with two heads, 'cause you know, they only have one arm each. It was just like them too!

Like, two parts of a whole!

So I took Len's right sleeve and Rin's left sleeve and tied them together. They smiled and Len laughed a lot at that and we had a lot of fun that day!

But the next day when I went to their house to walk to school with them, Len's snowman had fallen down.

Their mom told me that Rin and Len were ill, so they wouldn't be coming to school today. I was about to go to school by myself when Rin's window opened up and I saw her there. She didn't look ill.

But she was crying.

And she was scared.

She looked like she wanted to scream.

Why would she be scared and why would her mom tell me she was ill when she wasn't? Maybe something was wrong. That's what I thought at the time. I'm glad I thought so.

I ran back home and told my mom. She liked them too, you know? But she didn't really like their mom. She picked up the phone and called someone after that and it sounded serious too.

And then we went over to their house a bit later. I was scared, then. There were a lot of police cars outside their house and an ambulance, too.

The police took their parents and just a little later Rin came out and hugged me.

She looked happy.

But she also looked scared.

And I wondered where Len was. But I got my answer. Some doctors came out a bit later with Len on a stretcher and they put him in the ambulance and drove to the hospital.

They said he would live. I was happy for Rin and Len.

But I didn't understand what had happened.

She 'told' me later that she couldn't talk. But I already knew. I mean I guessed it. It would fit, right? That would make them two perfect halves of a whole.

She 'told' me later that they were two halves of a whole. Like, they really were one when they were born.

I didn't know that before and I never guessed. Did such a thing really exist?

She told me later that the doctors cut them into two, even though there was a chance that Len wouldn't live.

It frightened me. To know that I might only have got to know one of them. Suddenly, I didn't want people to stuck a piece of glass between them anymore. I wanted to take the pasta and the sauce and mix them all up because that's the best way to enjoy it, don't you think? I didn't want anyone to put anything between them.

It wouldn't have been right.

And when Len got well again and he came to school, he gave me a hug too and I tied their sleeves together again.

They grinned at me then.

And all three of us were happy.

* * *

A/N Okay so I actually wrote this before I wrote 'The Rose Garden: A Game', but I hadn't checked it over yet, which is why I'm posting it now. I think my inspiration for this came one day when I was reading up on conjoined twins, but really I don't even know if it's possible for Rin and Len to be conjoined.

I apologise if you don't really like this writing style because it has too many repetitions and the same words get used over and over again, but I was trying to imitate what a child would write like.

So if you would like to tell me something, complain about something, correct my grammar or tell me how bad/good it was then please leave a review. I generally enjoy them all and would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
